


I do, I do, I do

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: Kakashi is ready to propose, but things don't go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Kakagai Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581433
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: KakaGai Week 2019 entries





	I do, I do, I do

**Author's Note:**

> For Kakagai Week 2019 Day 4 - Trust/Secrets
> 
> Every time I see one of those simultaneous proposal videos online, my cold and shriveled heart grows three sizes. So, I wrote one for these two.
> 
> Title from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=2&v=tW3HN_pvbE4&feature=emb_logo) because I have an absolutely shameful amount of Kakagai headcanons that center around ABBA songs.

Kakashi has managed to keep it under wraps for nearly two months. He had to bribe Naruto and surprisingly Sakura as well, to keep their mouths shut, but he’s managed it. Thankfully, despite the tears from both of them, Tenten and Lee have both been wonderful secret keepers … ones who didn’t need bribes, he had pointedly told his own team. Leave it up to Gai to raise more honorable kids.

Anyway, he’s thankful for their combined help at getting things planned and in order and he’s thankful for Gai’s overall excitability and obliviousness, because he has somehow managed to keep everything secret up until tonight. 

He has the ring, the setting and the build up. After two months worth of trips around the Land of Fire to places where they both have fond memories, the two of them are taking a little outing to the top of Hokage rock. 

At first, he had been unsure of whether or not Gai would be up for all of the travelling now that he was in his wheelchair, but should have known better. Gai’s face lit up like fireworks upon hearing of Kakashi’s plan and was even eager enough to suggest a few stops that Kakashi had overlooked.

Now, however, any sort of reservations he may have had are thoroughly gone. The two of them have been through so much, have somehow survived all of it and are still together. Kakashi truly believes that there’s nothing that can stop them. That being said, it’s about damn time they made it official.

They’re standing at the summit, staring out at the fading sunset as lights slowly begin to come on one-by-one in the village spread out beneath them. Kakashi is standing at Gai’s side as they take it all in. It’s picture perfect.

With a breath, he turns and begins to sink to one knee but is abruptly stopped. Gai is already out of his chair and balancing carefully on one knee, his bad leg propped out safely behind him.

“Kakashi,” he says, hands cupped in front of him as he holds a small box.

“No,” Kakashi says dumbly, completely in disbelief. They’ve been able to read each other and sync with each other perfectly for years. And up until this point, that trust and familiarity has always been a welcome constant in Kakashi’s life. But now? After all of his planning?

“No?” Gai asks, thick eyebrows furrowed. “I --”

Kakashi feels a slight bubble of hysteria quivering beneath his ribs. “Yes, I mean, of course, yes.”

“Yes?” Gai looks incredibly taken aback, but he gathers himself. “Kakashi, I haven’t even asked …”

“If you’re going to ask what I think you’re going to ask,” Kakashi prompts, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a box of his own. He finally also takes a knee. “Then the answer is yes. The ‘no’ was about the fact that you somehow beat me to the punch.”

Gai looks dumbfounded as Kakashi opens the box to reveal a plain metal band, one that he had made special and reinforced to withstand the amount of work Gai now does with his hands. “I’ve had this planned since we started going on our trips,” he admits quietly. He was going to have a fairly grand speech to accompany the moment, but that went out the window as soon as he had seen Gai knelt to propose. 

Gai, to his credit, doesn’t immediately burst into tears. “I’ve had it planned since the beginning of the week.”

“Hmm, looks like I had the idea first then,” Kakashi says thoughtfully, happier than he’s ever been in his life.

“Yes, but I technically asked first,” Gai counters, eyes getting a telltale sparkle. He’s lasted as long as he can last apparently. “Oh, Kakashi,” he says around a wobbly grin, the first happy tears finally spilling over.

Kakashi finds himself tackled to the ground, but he doesn’t mind, instead he just wraps his arms tightly around Gai as every inch of his face, mask covered or not, is covered in kisses. 

“So, are we calling it a draw then?” he asks, unable to keep a chuckle out of his voice.

Gai positively beams down at him. “I think so, we’re definitely both winners this time.”

Kakashi has no choice but to pull his mask down and kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this super fast at work, so please let me know if you see any glaring errors!
> 
> Kakagai Week: [Tumblr](https://kkgweek.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Me!: [Tumblr](https://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Off_AgentPie).


End file.
